Predictor
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Akane sospecha que puede estar embarazada y entra en pánico. La chica desesperada se da cuenta de que hacerse una predictor no es fácil en su situación y menos con Ranma por el medio. ¿Como se tomará el muchacho saber que puede ser papá por sorpresa? Con calma seguro que no.


**Primero de todo y mas importante, los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de mi reina Rumiko.**

**Últimamente diréis, madre mía Nao cada poco subes una historia, pero es que se me ocurren pequeñas historias que acabo plasmando y que me gustan tanto que creo que merecen ser subidas para que la gente pueda disfrutar tanto de ellas como yo disfruto escribiéndolas. Si veis que soy un poco pesada con los oneshot me lo decís y prometo bajar la intensidad ^^' **

**Siento mucho si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, tanto buenas como malas, toda crítica es buena. Agradezco de corazón a todos aquellos que se gastan su tiempo para leer mis historias, dejarme un review o mandar mis historias a favoritos o simplemente seguirlas. Aunque para vosotros sea darle a un simple botón para los que escribimos significa muchísimo ya que nos deja ver que lo que plasmamos aquí os divierte y os gusta. Muchas gracias de antemano :)**

**Sin mas, a leer**

* * *

**Predictor **

Era una mañana soleada en Nerima, el verano estaba terminando y pronto llegaría Septiembre y con ello la vuelta a la rutina. En el dojo todo era normal y tranquilo salvo para una muchacha encerrada en el baño.

Akane observaba pálida su ropa interior y al no encontrar nada extraño un tic se formó en su ojo derecho, esto no podía estar pasándole a ella. Rápidamente se colocó su ropa interior y se acercó al lavabo donde se lavó la cara con agua fría intentando recomponerse.

Dio un largo suspiro y se observó en el reflejo del espejo.

\- Tranquila Akane, seguro que es un leve retraso, no puedes tener tan mala suerte.

Ojala sus palabras sonaran creíbles en su cabeza, ni siquiera ella se creía. Tomó la toalla y la apretó contra su cara para poder gritar sin ser escuchada. Sacó toda la tensión en ese grito ahogado que por suerte ningún integrante del hogar llegó a escuchar, sino sus tímpanos estarían hechos papilla.

Se volvió a mirar en el espejo buscando algún indicio de que sus sospechas fueran reales. Se alzó la camisa y se puso de perfil para observar su vientre, seguía plano pero su paranoia mental deformó su imagen y lo que vio en el espejo fue una enorme barriga de ocho meses de embarazo.

Con rapidez bajó la camisa y movió su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos – Tranquilízate Akane, primero debemos asegurarnos de que estamos embaraza – se habló a si misma muy bajito – y luego si la respuesta es afirmativa ya podrás montar un drama y asesinar al culpable de esto.

Y es que para ella no había más culpable que su prometido. Ranma era el que había insistido en probar un método anticonceptivo para nada recomendable y que en las clases de salud habían tachado como una estupidez, pero en la calenturienta mente de su prometido le parecía un método eficaz y perfecto para ellos.

\- De otra forma no podré sentirte, además tengo mucho auto control por ser un artista marcial, sabré parar a tiempo – había dicho con ojitos de cordero degollado haciéndola caer en su trampa como una estúpida.

\- Maldito Ranma, como esté embarazada me las va a pagar – dijo furiosa para luego salir del baño a toda prisa. Debía ir a la farmacia comprar un predictor, pero claro, no podía ir a la farmacia del barrio porque si no ya se enteraría todo Nerima antes que el propio padre de la criatura.

Entró a su cuarto y revisó su monedero, por suerte ella no era una chica despilfarradora y tenía una buena cantidad de yenes. Por lo que había oído esas cosas no eran baratas. Una vez se puso una chaqueta fina salió de su cuarto.

Cuando pasó por la cocina vio a Kasumi – Voy a hacer un recado, vuelvo ahora.

No dejó que Kasumi ni siquiera contestara, salió veloz por la puerta sin decir más. No quería que le preguntaran porque seguro que acabaría cantando como un ruiseñor, ¡Si es que no sabía mentir!

Justo cuando iba a cruzar el portón un cuerpo masculino y alto se paró frente a ella – ¿A dónde vas tan rápido?

Akane alzó la mirada para enfocar sus ojos en la cara de su prometido quien la miraba expectante. Frunció el ceño y deseó patearle pero no podía levantar sospechas así que con una falsa sonrisa le apartó con cuidado y siguió caminando – He quedado con Sayuri para comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Yuka, vuelvo enseguida.

Fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza y pareció dar resultado pues el pobre Ranma se quedó pasmado mirándola alejarse. Corrió todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían hasta la parada del bus donde esperó impaciente mirando a todos lados. A los cinco minutos el autobús apareció y Akane se subió con rapidez sentándose en la última fila. Iría hasta la última parada, cuanto más lejos fuera mejor.

El camino fue corto y cuando llegó a su destino se bajó rápidamente. Miró el pequeño mapa del barrio que había en la parada y sonrió al encontrar una farmacia a pocas calles de allí. Caminó fingiendo normalidad, como si no estuviera a punto de comprar una prueba de embarazo. En cuanto divisó la farmacia comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa, entró lentamente y dio una ojeada a la tienda mientras fingía observar pasta de dientes.

Notó varias miradas sobre ella y sintió su cara enrojecer – Basta de parecer una criminal – se dijo a sí misma – no estás haciendo nada malo, eres una mujer adulta que hace lo que quiere con su cuerpo, no haces nada malo por tener relaciones con tu pareja un par de veces... al día ¡es tu cuerpo y decisión!

Asintió varias veces con determinación asustando a un pobre ancianito que pasaba por el pasillo y se giró yendo directa al mostrador. La pobre muchacha que atendía la farmacia la miró con pánico, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si parecía un demonio a punto de atacar. Cuando estuvo a dos pasos del mostrador la pobre chica dio un grito levantando las manos.

\- ¡Por favor llévate lo que quieras pero no me hagas daño!

Esto descolocó a la pobre Akane quien solo pudo parpadear perpleja. Una vez más notó un calorcito subir por su cuerpo hasta instalarse en sus mejillas, era un calor que concia bien y que era producido nada más y nada menos que por la vergüenza ajena.

Alzó las manos levemente intentando tranquilizar a la pobre muchacha – No, no pienses mal, solo quiero comprar una cosa.

La farmacéutica abrió los ojos levemente – ¿No quiere atracarme?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – gritó ofendida dando un golpe en el mostrador asustando de nuevo a la pobre muchacha. Akane se sintió fatal por el mal trago que había hecho pasar a la joven y a algunos de los clientes que se escondían tras los estantes. Se giró hacia ellos y dio un par de reverencias – siento haberles asustado con mi comportamiento – luego se giró hacia la muchacha y con voz temblorosa dijo – Vera… yo… necesito comprar algo, para saber si… viene sorpresa ¿me entiende?

\- No – contestó seria la chica haciendo que Akane se pusiera mas nerviosa.

\- Verá, lo que necesito es una prueba para saber si mi novio me ha dejado un regalo.

La dependienta alzó una ceja – ¿Necesita hacerse una prueba de control sanitario? ¿Teme que su novio le haya contagiado alguna enfermedad?

-¡No! – Gritó desesperada y muy roja – ¡Necesito una prueba de embarazo!

La farmacéutica la miró con la ceja alzada como si estuviera loca – Pues haberlo dicho así – con tranquilidad se giró hacia una sala en la parte de atrás. Mientras esperaba Akane se removía inquieta mirando fijamente al mostrador – este es el mejor – dijo tendiéndole una cajita alargada – te dice si estás embarazada además del tiempo de gestación.

\- Me lo quedo – dijo Akane guardándolo en su bolso – ¿Cuánto le debo?

\- Son mil trescientos ochenta y dos yenes – Akane pagó a la chica y salió apresurada de la farmacia sin mirar a nadie a la cara. Caminó rápidamente hasta la parada del autobús y se sentó a esperar.

\- Vaya si es caro – dijo abriendo la cremallera de su bolso mirando la cajita en el interior. Dio un largo suspiro e intentó tranquilizarse, no podía llegar a casa histérica y levantar sospechas. Cuando el autobús llegó y la dejó de nuevo en Nerima caminó lentamente hacia su hogar.

No quería llegar pero a la vez tenía ansiedad por saber el resultado de la prueba ¿estaría embarazada de verdad? ¿Iba a tener un hijo con Ranma? Nunca había pensado la probabilidad de ser madre tan joven, de ser madre si obvio, pero con tan solo veintidós años… le parecía excesivamente pronto.

Además ¿Cómo lo tomaría Ranma? ¿Se haría cargo o el muy cobarde huiría lejos? ¿Y si lo tenían, haría como su padre y lo llevaría a entrenar durante años alejándolo de ella? ¡Por supuesto que no, Ranma no haría eso! ¿O sí?

Llegó a casa y antes de entrar dio un par de respiraciones profundas alejando su nerviosismo. Puso una forzada sonrisa en la cara y abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Tadaima! – dijo con voz cantarina.

\- Hermanita ya llegaste – Kasumi había salido a recibirla con una sonrisa – ¿Ya has hecho tu recado?

\- Así es Kasumi – miró a todas partes buscando a su prometido pero no lo vio y mucho menos lo sintió cerca ¿Dónde se había metido?

\- Ranma no está, salió después de ti.

Se enfureció un poco al pensar que el muy cretino estaría siendo cebado por Shampoo y Ukyo que a pesar de saber de su relación seguían acechándole como pumas salvajes. Dio un bufido y subió las escaleras – Me da igual lo que ese tonto haga, no es mi problema.

Kasumi observó a su hermana subir las escaleras como un elefante furioso – Por Kami, creo que no está de buen humor.

En la planta de arriba Akane había cerrado la puerta de un golpe y había tirado el bolso con rabia encima de la cama – Yo aquí muriéndome de preocupación por nuestro futuro y el muy idiota por ahí con esas dos arpías.

Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la cama haciendo un berrinche – Pues no voy a ir tras él, que haga lo que quiera, tengo otras cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.

Tomó el bolso y sacó de dentro aquel objeto que sellaría su destino. Con manos temblorosas lo sacó de la caja y lo examinó, era un aparato alargado con una pequeña pantalla en el centro. Abrió la tapa y vio una tirita, seguro que ahí debía poner… bueno ¡eso!

Tomo las instrucciones y se acercó a la ventana para poder leer bien lo que ponía. El mecanismo era simple, mear en un vaso o directamente en la tira, mojar la tira, cerrar tapa y esperar cinco minutos. De dos más dos hasta para una inteligencia limitada o una histérica en potencia.

Leyó bien todo lo que el papel ponía, estaba tan concentrada que no notó que una silueta se posó frente a ella colgándose de la cornisa.

\- ¿Akane que lees?

La muchacha pegó un grito y por instinto golpeó la cara del pobre Ranma quien casi se cae. Escondió tras su espalda la prueba y se alejó de el – ¡Por Kami! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

\- ¿Casi te mato yo a ti? – preguntó molesto entrando en la habitación mientras se sobaba la nariz.

\- Siento lo del golpe – dijo Akane con pena – me asustaste.

\- No es nada, me has dado golpes peores – Akane sonrió pensando que el muchacho se iría pero en vez de eso lo vio fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos.

\- ¿Ahora me dirás donde diablos ibas?

\- Ya te lo dije, a comprar el regalo de Yuka – explicó la chica rezando porque la creyera.

Ranma enarcó una ceja – Akane no me mientas.

\- No miento – contestó fingiendo inocencia.

\- El cumpleaños de Yuka fue hace dos semanas – dijo molesto Ranma – ¿Qué me ocultas Akane?

La chica al verse acorralada empezó a balbucear, no sabía que decirle pero decirle la verdad no era una opción. No quería preocuparle por nada, no quería comentarle nada hasta saber si estaba embarazada o no por eso decidió irse por las ramas y darle la vuelta a la tortilla.

\- La pregunta es donde estabas tú – dijo Akane fingiendo molestia – Kasumi me dijo que había salido.

\- Ah no Akane Tendo no intentes darle la vuelta a la tortilla como haces siempre – habló Ranma apuntándola con el dedo acusador – Mas te vale que empieces a cantar.

\- Yo… yo no escondo nada ni tengo nada que decirte.

Ranma la miró cruzado de brazos poniendo una cara que gritaba: _No te creo una palabra._ Akane frunció el ceño al ver que su plan no había dado resultado así que no le quedó más alternativa que jugar una baza que siempre resultaba.

Ponerle ojitos.

Ranma tembló cuando vio la mirada de cachorrito abandonado que su prometida le mostraba, estaba adorable con ese puchero y las manos en la espalda como una niña pequeña que ha sido pillada en plena travesura… estaba a punto de caer hasta que se dio cuenta de que Akane siempre que ponía ojitos cruzaba sus manos en su pecho, nunca a su espalda. Algo ocultaba.

\- Akane, por un segundo casi te funciona – dijo Ranma – pero tu prometido es muy listo y te ha pillado.

Akane se tensó un momento pero disimuló muy bien su nerviosismo colocando una falsa sonrisa en su cara – No sé de qué hablas mi amor.

Ranma alzó una ceja ante el apodo cariñoso de su prometida – Definitivamente me ocultas algo, tu nunca me llamas así ¿Qué me escondes tras la espalda?

\- ¡Nada! – gritó Akane dando un saltito. Maldito estúpido ¿es que no podía dejarla sola? Siempre estaba en el dojo entrenando ¿Por qué aquel día había decidido vaguear? Que ganas tenía de mandarle a volar de una patada.

\- Akane, se me está acabando la paciencia ¿Qué ocultas en tu espalda?

\- Te he dicho que nada – exclamó furiosa frunciendo el ceño – me parece fatal que no confíes en mí.

\- No te hagas la víctima – protestó el muchacho – está bien, si no ocultas nada enséñame las manos.

Akane sudó frio, tenía que buscar una manera de esconder el predictor así que se le ocurrió meterlo dentro del borde del pantalón para así poder sacar sus manos vacías frente a su prometido.

\- ¿Ves? – preguntó como una niña inocente.

Ranma se sobó el puente dela nariz – Akane, te he visto guardártelo en el pantalón.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – gimió frustrada la muchacha dando una patada en el suelo. Si había algo que odiaba de Ranma es que el muy avispado siempre se percataba de todo, hasta del más mínimo detalle. Con coraje sacó el alargado aparato de su pantalón y se lo mostró a Ranma que de un momento a otro se puso pálido.

\- Akane… ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es un predictor – explicó derrotada la muchacha acercándose a él. Ante la cara de circunstancia de su prometido soltó un suspiro y dijo – Ranma, tranquilo.

\- Estoy tranquilo – se apresuró a decir – ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- Ese es el problema – se quejó Akane cruzándose de brazos – que no lo sé, iba a averiguarlo cuando entraste por la ventana y casi me matas de un infarto.

Ranma tomó el aparato entre sus manos para observarlo bien, no estaba usado, al menos en eso Akane no le mentía. Frunció el ceño y dirigió una enfadada mirada a la chica que se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo – ¿Es que no pensabas decirme nunca que estabas embarazada?

\- Presuntamente embarazada – contestó Akane. Ranma comenzó a temblar, no sabía bien si de ira porque Akane quisiera ocultarle algo así o de miedo porque había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que fuera padre en nueve meses.

\- ¡maldita sea! ¡Esto no está bien tu padre va a matarme!

\- Tranquilo – dijo Akane acercándose para sobarle la espalda – no es solo tu culpa, yo también participé.

\- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡No es lo mismo! – gimió Ranma frustrado despeinándose – ¿y por qué diablos no me has dicho nada esta mañana? ¿Por eso estabas tan nerviosa? ¿porque ibas a comprarlo? ¿Es que no confías en mí? Porque que sepas que tengo tanto derecho como tú de saber que ocurre en este momento en tu útero.

Akane se sintió un poquito mal por haberle ocultado la verdad a Ranma, él tenía razón aquella vez, tenía derecho a saber si estaba embarazada o no y ser partícipe de aquello desde el minuto uno ya que era el padre de la criatura. Había sido una tonta.

\- Perdóname Ranma – dijo acongojada sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse – pero no quería asustarte, no quería preocuparte y que luego fuera negativo… yo solo… no sabía qué hacer.

Verla llevarse las manos a los ojos y sollozar como una niña asustada enterneció el corazón de Ranma, quizás había sido muy duro con ella, debía estar histérica de nervios y él lo empeoraba todo presionándola y echándole cosas en cara… Era un prometido de mierda.

\- No llores idiota – dijo tomándola del brazo para estrecharla en su pecho – por ahora debemos saber si estas, emba… emba…

\- Embarazada – terminó Akane secándose las lágrimas. Le pareció tierna la forma en la que Ranma se había apuesto a balbucear.

\- Eso, perdona pero es que creo que se me va a salir el corazón – dijo llevándose la mano al pecho – creo que deberías hacerte la prueba y salir de dudas de una vez.

Akane asintió lentamente y cogió la prueba en sus manos para salir directa al baño. Ranma la siguió muy de cerca e intentó entrar con ella al baño cosa que hizo que Akane enrojeciera hasta la raíz del pelo – pero… ¿¡pero qué haces!?

\- Voy a entrar contigo y no me lo vas a impedir.

\- ¿Pero estas loco? – Dijo aterrada viéndole entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta con pestillo – No pienso… no pienso mear delante de ti.

\- No seas idiota – protestó Ranma cruzándose de brazos – Tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos que de tu vergüenza.

Akane le dio un golpe en el brazo – ¿No puedes pensar un poco en mí? ¡No pienso hacerme la prueba contigo mirando!

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Qué mujer! – Avanzó veloz hasta la zona de la ducha y cerró la puerta – Ale, ya tienes intimidad. Ahora cállate y hazte el maldito _predator_.

\- Se dice predictor imbécil, _predator_ es el personaje de una película de ciencia ficción.

\- Lo que sea – protestó Ranma tras la puerta.

Akane suspiró y se dispuso a hacerse la prueba pero solo el pensar que Ranma la escucharía se moría de vergüenza – Ranma – le llamó con voz infantil – enciende la ducha.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó incrédulo dispuesto a entrar.

Akane sintió pánico al pensar que Ranma la vería sentada en el baño y tiró el papel higiénico a la puerta – ¡No entres!

\- ¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo?

\- Por favor, enciende la ducha, me da vergüenza pensar que me escucharas y ya bastante mal lo estoy pasando – dijo con voz compungida sabiendo que eso surtiría efecto en su terco prometido – anda por favor.

Ranma chasqueó la lengua al escuchar el tonito usado por su prometida, la muy boba sabía cómo dominarlo… era una marioneta en sus manos.

Akane sonrió al escuchar el agua de la ducha caer en el suelo por lo que pudo hacerse la prueba de embarazo tranquila. Cuando terminó puso la tapa y lo dejó en el lavabo mientras ella se colocaba la ropa de nuevo. Caminó hacia la puerta que la separaba de Ranma con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, ya puedes pasar – dijo dándole un leve beso en los labios.

\- Mira que eres boba – murmuró el muchacho para luego cerrar el grifo.

Con paso lento se acercó al lavabo viendo con miedo aquel pequeño aparato que sellaría su destino y el de su prometida. Akane, a su lado temblaba como una hoja con los ojos fijos en aquella cosa.

Con cuidado lo tomó examinándolo de cerca pero entonces sintió que Akane se lo arrancaba de las manos – ¡No lo toques!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con miedo Ranma – ¿es que si lo tocas se estropea?

\- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó enrojecida Akane – pero acabo de mear encima y aunque lleve tapa yo…

Ranma sonrió débilmente, mira que era tonta… - De verdad Akane pase lo que pase a partir de ahora deberemos cambiar un par de cosas.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó colocando de nuevo el aparato en el lavabo y sentándose en el suelo con la espalda pegada en la pared y las piernas dobladas.

Ranma la imitó y se colocó a su lado y colocó su mano sobre la pierna de su prometida dándole leves caricias tranquilizadoras en la rodilla.

\- La confianza, y la vergüenza – dijo firme el chico – no puede ser que vayamos a tener un bebe pero te de vergüenza que te vea en el baño.

Akane de nuevo enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y escondió su rostro en el hombro del chico quien la recibió con una sonrisa rodeándola con sus brazos. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y tras darle un leve beso en la cabeza Ranma preguntó:

\- ¿Cuánto tarda?

\- Cinco minutos.

Ranma soltó un silbido de admiración – Que curioso, cinco minutos sirven para saber si me va a cambiar la vida para siempre.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó Akane tímidamente.

\- Pues claro que tengo miedo – contestó Ranma mirando a los ojos a Akane – no todos los días te enteras de que vas a ser padre, pero pase lo que pase estaremos juntos.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Akane – Ranma, yo entendería que no quisieras…

\- Déjate de idioteces – la cortó Ranma seriamente – No sabemos si estás embarazada, pero si lo estás nos haremos cargo y le querremos con locura.

\- ¿No me mientes Ranma? ¿De verdad te quedarás conmigo? ¿A pesar de no querer ser padre?

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no quiero ser padre? – Preguntó Ranma asombrando a su prometida quien abrió los ojos de par en par – No me malinterpretes, no me esperaba que el momento llegara tan pronto, pero ¿Qué más da ahora que en diez años? Lo único que me importa en la vida es tener una familia contigo.

Akane sintió sus ojos aguarse y le abrazó con fuerza – Yo también quiero un futuro contigo.

\- Lo sé – dijo Ranma con una petulante sonrisa en la cara. Verla fruncir el ceño le pareció tan adorable que no pudo evitar besarla con fuerza, dejando en ese beso todo el miedo, todas las dudas y todo el amor que tenía para ella, amor que le era devuelto con creces.

Cuando separaron sus bocas volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que Ranma habló con ansiedad – Creo que ya han pasado los cinco minutos, deberías mirar el _predator_.

Akane soltó una risa – No hay manera de que lo digas bien – ante su burla Ranma frunció el ceño levemente recibiendo un besito muy dulce en la nariz – Prueba de embarazo, dejémoslo con ese nombre.

Ranma y Akane se levantaron del suelo rápidamente y con miedo la chica tomó el aparatito del que dependía su vida en aquel momento. Era tal el temblor que tenía que apenas enfocaba la pantalla, dio un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarse y bajó sus marrones ojos a la pequeña pantalla que tenía. Soltó un largo suspiro y miró al techo.

Ranma sintió la ansiedad acumularse en su pecho ante el gesto de la muchacha ¿Qué había significado ese suspiro? ¿Era un sí o un no?

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó tímidamente. Akane le miró a los ojos muy seria y le pasó el aparato, tomándolo en sus manos se dio valor para leer esas palabras que le encogieron por un segundo el corazón: **No embarazada.**

Ranma soltó un suspiro, no sabía si de alivio o de decepción. A cierta parte de él le había ahecho ilusión pensar que tendría un hijo correteando por el dojo, un heredero al que criar, querer, consentir y sobretodo enseñarle artes marciales. Sería un niño fuerte como él o una niñita preciosa como su madre, pero todos sus sueños se vieron frustrados cuando leyó aquella dichosa pantalla.

\- Por lo visto es falsa alarma – habló Akane – debemos estar contentos ¿no?

Ranma no dijo nada, solo se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte. Era mejor para ambos que no hubiera un bebe en camino, aun no acababan de estudiar y no estaban casados. Soun le mataría si hubiera dejado a Akane embarazada antes del matrimonio.

\- Creo que mejor a partir de ahora tomemos otras precauciones – dijo Akane mirando a Ranma una vez se separaron.

\- ¡Pero Akane! yo quiero sentirte – habló desesperado olvidando cualquier susto anterior para dejarse llevar por la desesperación de pensar que su prometida le obligaría a usar eso forros que tanto odiaba, debía hacerle ver que los preservativos no eran una opción – ya probamos una vez y no nos gustó ¿recuerdas?

Por instinto Akane le dio un puñetazo en la cara a su prometido – ¡Idiota! No hables de esas cosas a la ligera – dijo echando humo por las orejas mientras Ranma se sobaba la mejilla golpeada – Estaba pensando en usar la píldora, podría ir al doctor y pedírsela.

\- No me gusta ese método, he oído que se os revolucionan las hormonas y tiene muchos efectos secundarios.

\- Pues tú me dirás porque no pienso pasar por otro susto así en mi vida.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza pensativo, buscando algún método dado en clase que fuera eficaz, libre de operaciones quirúrgicas y que sobretodo no le obligara a ponerse un trozo de látex de por medio. Comenzó a enrojecer al pensar en situaciones vividas con su marimacho favorita y comenzó a sangrar por la nariz.

\- Ranma, deja de ser tan pervertido – le riñó tomándole por el cuello de la camisa – y piensa en lo que tienes que pensar.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, no lo pude evitar – contestó riendo de forma nerviosa – realmente no se me ocurre nada más que las pastillas, pero es que no quiero que te metas químicos en el cuerpo.

\- Ranma, hay miles de mujeres en el mundo que usan ese método y funciona.

El chico no estaba muy seguro, para él la salud de Akane era lo primero y había escuchado que esa pastilla crea efectos secundarios como dolor de cabeza, mareos, náuseas, vómitos, falta de sueño entre otros. Vale que le gustaba acostarse con su prometida pero tampoco era tan capullo de enfermarla por pasarlo bien.

\- Yo no estoy seguro – dijo Ranma con voz preocupada – prefiero el método tradicional.

\- Pero Ranma – dijo Akane sorprendida – si tú lo odias, además tienes razón no es lo mismo y…

\- Pero al menos no te pondrás enferma – habló rápidamente el chico cortando las excusas de la joven – sabes que para mí eres lo más importante del mundo, si tengo que usar esas… ¡cosas! Por ti, lo haré.

Akane se emocionó al escuchar las palabras de su chico. Ya no había rastro del adolescente inmaduro que había llegado al dojo, ahora era todo un hombre que aunque a veces seguía siendo un insensible y un bocazas, dejaba claro su amor y preocupación por ella.

Por eso le amaba.

\- ¿Sabes? Podemos ir a ver al doctor – habló Akane tomándole de la mano para que la mirara – Y que nos explique bien el funcionamiento de la píldora, ya sabes, que despeje nuestras dudas. Y si después de la charla sigues sin estar convencido, lo haremos a tu manera.

Ranma la miró desconfiado pero segundos después asintió derrotado. Akane sabía bien usar sus armas para hacerle caer a sus pies como un perro leal pero nunca le veríais quejarse, él estaba más que dispuesto a ser su esclavo toda su vida.

\- Si tu padre se entera de que te he tocado antes del matrimonio me va a castrar – bromeó intentando quitar tensión al momento.

Akane soltó una carcajada – Tranquilo, Tofu es muy discreto y no dirá nada a la familia. Además no puede decir nada ya que su ética laboral no le permite hablar de otros pacientes, ya sabes, secreto de confesión, como los curas católicos.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado y la enterró entre sus brazos donde la chica se acomodó y cerró los ojos disfrutando del calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su chico. Era fascinante para ellos ver como habían cambiado las cosas y deseaban descubrir que nuevas les traería el futuro.

\- Akane – le llamó Ranma – si el _predator_ hubiera dicho que sí, hubiera sido el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Akane refregó contenta su cara en el pecho del chico – Yo también.

\- Un día, cuando estemos casados te pediré que tengamos un hijo.

\- ¿Solo uno? – preguntó Akane mirándole a los ojos.

Ranma besó su frente y poniendo un gesto burlón en la cara dijo – en realidad quiero seis hijos.

\- ¡¿Seis?! – gritó Akane apartándose de el pálida consiguiendo que Ranma soltara una carcajada – ¡No te rías! – bramó dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo.

\- Era broma marimacho – dijo sobándose el golpe para luego volver a encerrarla en su pecho – Tendremos cuatro.

\- Dos – regateó Akane.

\- Tres y un perro – dijo Ranma como última oferta.

Akane sonrió – Trato hecho.


End file.
